Talk:Healing Burst
Range and Energy Loss I'm not sure if it's worth noting that since this is touch, if you use this on someone other than yourself you'll almost always incur the extra five energy loss. The only way you won't is if you catch an ally running away from you and he gets far enough away from you (and other allies) in the 3/4s. --68.142.14.9 07:28, 21 May 2006 (CDT) Edited Usage Notes: It isn't almost guaranteed to incur the extra 5 energy loss when you use it on anyone other than yourself because it is a touch skill, but because it heals both you and that ally, except for if he manages to sprint away in the 3/4s, which is near impossible. :Shadow step. Ubermancer 01:24, 3 August 2006 (CDT) Does expertise lower energy cost for this skill? If so it could be a good self/ally heal for some rangers.--85.226.179.12 15:12, 17 February 2007 (CST) :It's a touch skill so expertise will lower the initial cost of 5 energy. It won't reduce the extra energy loss. --Fyren 15:21, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::What are you people freaking out about? It's a good skill, its a pumped up AoE Heal that affects ALLIES not just party members so a Monk with this and a MM...yeah you can super heal minions for 10 energy and ONLY them instead of with Heal Area, Healing Ring, or Karei's Healing Circle, and it's only 10 energy I mean you're freaking out about 10 energy its NOT -5 energy per extra ally healed. :::If you use the monk to heal minions, you phail at gw 84.9.10.165 19:14, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ::::And if you're a necro with this skill, you phail at gw ICY FIFTY FIVE 03:16, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Related skills section Why is Star Burst related to this skill? What standards to we use to determine relation? –'70.20' (☎) 2006-06-12 10:29 (UTC) :It's a touch skill, it can affect 1+ foes, it has a similar name, you lost 5 energy on multiple trigger and it has the same cast/recharge/energy. I know it's nothing like it, but it is very much like it — Skuld 07:21, 12 June 2006 (CDT) ::Fine, but I still think the relation is a bit contrived. –'70.20' (☎) 2006-06-12 13:14 (UTC) ::: It is minorly contrived. However, I think grouping together skills that say "lose 5 energy when hitting multiple targets" is very reasonable. They share a fairly unique gameplay mechanic, if nothing else. --JoDiamonds 09:43, 12 June 2006 (CDT) ::::But if I was looking at a skill called Healing Burst and I wanted to see related skills I wouldn't really be looking for damage-dealers. Kessel 06:07, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :::::It's for curiosity more than anything 62.56.100.85 10:57, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :::::Think of them as being mirror images of each other - one deals damage, the other heals it. Consider that if you take Starburst and replace the fire with healing energy, you get Healing Burst, and vice versa. Draxynnic 19:21, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Looks like an elite Healing Touch to me, so it should be related to that too. 62.253.128.15 16:41, 18 October 2006 (CDT) ::Seeing that this the only other touch healing spell, might as well.--Relyk 03:33, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::Besides Dwayna's Touch, that is. Tycn 01:03, 22 February 2007 (CST) Divine favor bonus? Does divine favor and divine boon affect the healing received by an ally that's not targeted? I'd guess not, but it would be nice if some one can confirm. -- Ledrug 00:08, 1 July 2006 (CDT) :I think not, on the base of Heal Party experience: members are healed for the amount of heal party alone, no divine favor bonus apply.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 62.94.131.184 (talk • ) (21:44, 4 August 2006 (CDT). ::no, only the target receives divine favor. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:59, 4 August 2006 (CDT) Now that this skill's been around a while, I would have expected most people to be used to it (or have at least tried it) and you'd think I'd see it now and again, but oddly enough, I don't. I personally find it to be very useful on non-Primary monks as a self-heal, and one W/Mo carrying this can turn the tide if you have two or three frontliners fighting. The "pay as you go" model makes it perfect for use on a Warrior, and honestly I can even see a use for this on certain brands of monk primary; obviously it's foolish at best to use this to heal the frontliners, but it's a nice way to top off your fellow casters' health if a stray spell or warrior gets through to the backline. Not really sure how to work these observations into the article, or if they should be worked in at all, so I'm just posting it here to live or die as you folks see it. 24.160.64.9 21:30, 20 December 2006 (CST) :This would be godlike on some warriors if this wasn't elite. There should be less powerful version of this thing. --Mgrinshpon 16:37, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::This is a hyper powered Heal Are/Karei's Healing Circle it IS the powerful version and those are the less powerful. Greatest skill ever I don't know about you guys, but this skill really sucks O.o... where is the lame tag? Entropy! Gets overs here! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:44, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :Actually, I see this as being quite a good skill for back-line healing. When the situation gets tight, your monk probably will be casting every time he has 5 energy, so the 5 energy loss doesn't matter at all. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:40, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::Only time i ever used this was in eleball. M s4 07:49, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :::The fact that there is a time you use it makes it better than quite a number of other elites already d-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 11:28, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Well, it isnt very good in eleball.. I mean its always going to be the same energy when ur balled up, heal area heals for more, even though it heals enemies, you're going to be spiking them anyway. Might as well bring karei's healing circle instead of an elite healing skill.. yeah and using this fills ur elite spot. But eleball doesn't work anymore. Well it never worked well before either.. So has anyone else thought of a use for this elite? M s4 17:22, 9 May 2007 (CDT) A friend of mine claims this to work well as toucher support... as a R/Mo healing toucher. I wouldn't recommend it though. Expertise only affects touch skills, right? Van Wark 20:25, 14 May 2007 (CDT) C'mon, this is the best elite ever! On my A/Mo, I used this as a perfect varient of Healing Touch without teh divine favor req! Oh, wait, did you mean for use in primary monks? Then it sucks. --50x19px user:Zerris 21:54, 14 May 2007 (CDT) You could have greatly abbreviated that by saying "This skill really sucks" ;). 24.10.242.177 22:04, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :It got my assassin all the way through factions in 3 days by pretending to be a monk, I have to say something good about it. :p --50x19px user:Zerris 22:24, 14 May 2007 (CDT) I don't think this deserves the LAME tag; it actually is usable by non primary Monks for a heal, which is nice. Good examples already mentioned are Toucher support, Minion healing, and even damn Wammo selfheal. Like PanSola says, the fact this has even been used at all and experimented with by serious players puts it above a lot of other skills. Like the always-laughed at Unyielding Aura, or Aura of Faith, both of which afaik have never been successfully used well for anyone, except maybe Willa the Unpleasant. For the same reason I'd never put a LAME tag on Word of Healing or Glimmer of Light, I ain't putting one on here...It sure as hell isn't the best Monk Elite, but LAME is really for skills which are totally unusable or just laughably bad, like Defensive Anthem, Power Shot, Elemental Flame, Otyugh's Cry pre-buff...etc. This is just an elite Healing Touch, and you can never call that skill LAME at all. (T/ ) 18:54, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :Unyielding Aura, you say? --50x19px user:Zerris 20:38, 16 May 2007 (CDT) ::Also, for the record, Aura of Faith is quite viable in RA/TA, though nowhere else since you can maintain it on all team members. --50x19px user:Zerris 20:39, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :::Hum, that Bomber team needs a good testing before I'm willing to say UA still is LAME and has no uses :p Aura of Faith, yes, I know it has limited use in 4-man PvP, but it would still be a lot better if you just stick with the classics...Divert Hexes...Zealous Benediction...Healer's Boon...even Restore Condition can be quite viable in 4-man. Aura can certainly be maintained on everyone, but I still think it's not so hot because of typical Enchant removal and its 10-energy cost, so unless you're willing to invest in a spammable non-maintained Cover enchant (pretty much only two choices there, Dwayna's Sorrow and Watchful Healing) then Aura ends up being too much of an energy-guzzler for its benefit. Ofcourse if you've got strong Energy management it's a moot point, like a battery Paragon or Necro, but then that makes you reliant on other members so...meh. Besides, going Aura really kinda means you gotta be a Healing-specced Monk, since indirect heals from Prot aren't so effective at making good use of the boost. (T/ ) 20:35, 17 May 2007 (CDT) ::::If anybody wants to test that team, I say go for it. I give 10-1 it fails for some unforseen reason, but it's just gimmicky enough that it might not. Feedback would be apreciated. --50x19px user:Zerris 00:19, 18 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Are battery Paragons actually viable to support monks? Looking at what the Paragons can use, I think I (as a monk) might prefer a simple Blood Ritual over a battery Paragon... It feels that Paragons can provide good energy overall to the team, but isn't quite enough for the needs of the monks (to cast many 10e skills). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:33, 18 May 2007 (CDT) :::::I used this on my Minion Master once, it is a good heal for your minions, along with Heal Area. 86.83.15.245 15:36, 18 May 2007 (CDT) Interesting Minipets count as allies. Don't bring minis if you intend to use this skill, as it might cost you 5 energy. Rangers its cost is depleted by expertice, so with like 12-14 expertice, you can heal your whole party for close to 5 energy. I just capped it with my ranger and i was using it to see what it really did and noticed that i only use about 6-7 energy after the -5 was taken away. Should we add this to the article? 11:47, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Wait, I'm confused. Are you saying that when you factor out the -5 the spell is costing you 6-7 energy in addition to the -5 you're discounting, or that it's costing you a total of 6-7 energy? Because if it's the first thing I mentioned, that's not an improvement at all. -Gildan Bladeborn 20:52, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Spell? Alright what's the deal with this? Spells aren't affected by expertise, but this is. So is this a touch skill or a spell? Will it trigger backfire or aria of zeal? :All touch skills, spells or skills, will be lowered. expertiseGorbachev116 23:19, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::I don't buy it. Some R/Mo in RA (who thought he was clever thinking of his "touch ranger build" was insistant that this Spell is affected by Expertise (which should not be the case, see Expertise). If it is actually true, this should be marked as an anomaly. (also, forgot to sign, lawl) Rue Bemeria 08:07, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::I tested it just to be sure: Star burst, mending touch, healing burst, Lightning touch, shock, etc all worked.Gorbachev116 00:49, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Why is this so hard to understand. Every skill that requires you to touch somebody is affected by Expertise. Rue, if you look at the Expertise article, it never says it doesn't affect spells. --Macros 00:55, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::: From the expertise article (and essentially the in-game description): :::::"For each rank of Expertise, the Energy cost of all of your attacks, Rituals, touch skills, and Rangers skills are decreased by 4%. Several skills, especially those related to Energy costs and skill recharge times, become more effective with higher Expertise." :::::Once again, it says touch SKILLS, not touch SPELLS. That would be why it's so odd. Rue Bemeria 02:31, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Spells are skills. --Macros 02:33, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Rue, you seem to be confused with the difference between Skill and Skill (skill type). Expertise affects all touch Skills, which is the meaning of Skill that applies to every ability in the game. And, also, by your thinking, that would mean all non-Attack skill and non-Skill (skill type) Ranger abilities would be unaffected, since it says "Ranger skills" --Gimmethegepgun 02:58, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I see what you mean. Skill and "nonphysical 'abilities'" are different. Freakin' anet, lawl.Rue Bemeria 08:41, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It isn't that hard to understand. All skills at touch range are affected, and thats just how it is. Your thinking about it to much.Gorbachev116 16:28, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It's the "skill" thing that's the problem. Here's a better way of putting it: Everything you can put on your bar that says "touch range" is affected --Gimmethegepgun 18:09, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Exactly, thats how it should be. But it isn't, so I don't see why its that big of a deal.Gorbachev116 03:25, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Expertise affects Signet of Midnight as well. 03:35, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::... What? It's a signet, therefor does not cost energy. Don't divide by zero :O Rue Bemeria 02:18, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Primal Echoes --Macros 02:33, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Anyway, that would be multiplying by zero, not dividing. Multiplying by zero won't cause a catastrophic universe implosion. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:39, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Dividing by zero won't either, so long as it's Chuck Norris doing the dividing --Gimmethegepgun 06:38, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Update secondary heal to party members is LAME!, but i do like the buffed recharge, might have to give this a try Roland Cyerni 04:07, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :I personally cant see how healing nearby allies for 20 is gonna do any good. I mean seriously, it takes off 1 second of burning and poison, and if incendiary arrows + apply poison stays around then degen is gonna be at a premium. 1 second isnt gonna be worth it. Luminarus 06:27, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::All that will possibly do is make you get wtfprwnd when the other team is throwing around Scourge Healing or Soul Bind --Gimmethegepgun 06:37, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :::Don't PvP with this, tbh, because it doesn't do a lot to counter spikes. It's a 150 point heal at 15 Healing Prayers with added area healing. Sure, the healing is small, but it's very common that you're in the same area as your other allies (especially with heroes and henchmen), which means AoE flying about. That 20 health can add up to an extra 160 Health, making this a 290 point heal, which is stronger than WoH (with the bonus) or Healer's Boon. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 18:36, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::::It's currently a 130hp heal for 5 energy, which is the most I've found on 5e heals. Healing below 50% with WoH might be dangerous and especially with minions degenerating and AoE in PvE I can see this skill replacing WoH on my heroes bars. Still think there are some better buffed skills though, but I like this 22:56, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::::It's actually a 150hp Heal for 5 energy, seeing as your targeted ally is in the area of him/herself. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 23:44, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::As long as your target is a party member, though. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 23:45, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Youre right, because of the area heal, this spell will heal for 20 points more than the BASE heal from WoH, but for a slightly shorter recharge, why does 20 points in the area matter as opposed to a faster spell that can heal for nearly the same ammount unconditionally, and have a bonus heal that lets it exceed 200 healing on a spike? Im not sayng that this is a bad skill, but more that WoH is overpowered, however, I do believe that the area heal from this spell may be better if it isncreased to about 50 or so, and the target of the spell does not gain this added healing "other allies in the area." What do you think. Also, i believe that this skill deserves a LAME tag simply because it is outpaced by WoH in every way. Shadowshear 03:24, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::50 AoE heal = new healball, combine with an Arcane Mimicry'd Unyielding Aura/Healer's Boon for massive redbarring. If it was going to be like that, I'd decrease range or increase recharge or something... (T/ ) 03:46, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::In the Area is already too small, tbh, so you'd be better off with Healing Ribbon, instead. I'd like to see Earshot range on this and a small increase in Healing, although 50 would be a little much. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 12:42, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::In the Area is too small? Wtf are you smoking? o_O (T/ ) 23:49, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, it needs a'' buff; it's rarely used over HB, UA or WoH. The Area range is still pretty big, but 20 health every 4.75 seconds for only party members in the Area isn't very attractive, and really, you can achieve a similar effect with Healing Ribbon. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 23:59, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Responding to Mr. 62.194, check out Spirit Light. Which heals more. And is non-elite. And can be reduced to 2e with AWS. Also note Mend Body and Soul, which isn't quite the same amount, but pretty close, faster recharge, AND condition removal. Anyway, yeah, I vote LAME for this --Gimmethegepgun 00:48, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::This most definitively needs to be buffed. The extra healing needs to be at least earshot if not party wide. The casting time is kinda frustrating too when WoH has the same casting time. '''Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 05:52, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Heroes now use HB properly The June 18, 2009 update "Fixed a bug where the AI only used Healing Burst as a self-targeting spell." Bug warning should be updated. Any suggestions for new hero monk builds based on HB? --evilsofa 05:18, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Notes *Healing Burst will trigger Soul Bind twice (no idea about Scourge Healing), and will also trigger when it's AoE healing heals another ally. :Looks like this was a little overlooked part of the skill that was never tested. Shouldn't the AOE healing be like Vigorous Spirit's healing, since you yourself aren't targeting the healed person. Unlike Heal Party, which targets the party.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 15:43, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Why would it not be noteworthy? Most players I have come across have thought that it was a sort of Vigorous Spirit sort of heal, where those players gain health, instead of being a completely separate packet "heal."--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:17, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::So why should this one be noteworthy, and not Vigorous Spirit? I don't see anything about this spell that makes it seem like it would be anything but a normal heal. Should the same note be on Heal Area? --JonTheMon 12:42, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Uses? Idk, but ive used this skill quite a bit of times, and it falls in comparison to other skills like WoH. Like the concept isnt bad, but i think it should be buffed a bit, like change it to earshot range for party heal or even better have the heal skale like shockwave, healing; 51adjacent, 34nearby, 17in the area,etc.. then i would be urged to run this more.. intstead of some gimmick builds :That's a nice idea imo, a healing shockwave... -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:59, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Haha, forgot to sign.. >.< and yea.. it would be nice to see that or something similar.. --Tomez28 09:26, June 20, 2010 (UTC) If they ever nerf WoH, a slight buff to this skill could make it viable. As is, ZB is probably a better option for a big heal. However, it likely wouldn't see much 8v8 pvp play due to ridiculous counters like soul bind and scourge healing. 01:46, August 23, 2010 (UTC) This is post-monk PvE. The single target and prot capabilities of an Ether Renewal healer who knows what he's doing puts a monk to shame (and don't even get me started on the partywide prot of an ST rit). The only reason to ever use a monk in today's PvE is to do the things that an ER healer can't: party healing and condition/hex removal. The new Healing Burst allows a monk to do the former with what would otherwise be a standard WoH hybrid build. Anet (accidentally) gave monks a new way to contribute in PvE. 23:04, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :actually, no. UA Monks have always been-will always be a major part of PvE. They pump massive redbar while having condition+hex removal. + Anyone half decent at it can manage energy just fine. As far as i've played (a lot) monk>ele for anything but godprot — Scythe 1:26, 17 Nov 2010 (UTC) ::UA was absolutely unused prior to the functionality change, so you're quite wrong there. UA is powerful because of the instant res with full health and, more importantly, energy. 02:00, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :::if someone is using UA just for the ressing then the deserve the fail that will most likely break their face in the near future. — Scythe 3:16, 17 Nov 2010 (UTC) ::What do UA monks do? They single target heal, party heal, clean, and rez. Single target healing is done better by ER healers (Infuse spam >>> UA single target heals). The other things are exactly what ER healers don't do well, which is why UA is worth using. The issue with UA is that due to the lower energy regen, all prots are effectively 4/3x as expensive, making UA monks bad at supplementing the prot of ER healers (after all, slow recharging prots like Aegis just aren't for ER healers). This issue is exacerbated by the fact that party healing (again, one of the major things justifying the Monk's continued existence in PvE) requires several skill slots to be effective, even with a UA build. The new Healing Burst, therefore, bridges the gap between WoH hybrids (which do not provide much in the way of party heals) and UA or HB builds (which can provide enough party heals depending on build, but require many skill slots to do so). It's not a revolution in monking or anything, but it is a new option. 16:19, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I look at it this way: Hburst takes 20e and ~15seconds on average to push the same amount of party-wide healing as a Hparty does. True, it does supply a patient/Dkiss level of healing to the target at the same time, but I'm looking at this in terms of efficiency. As far as infuse spamming goes, Human E/Mos that I've played with usually use it in very poor positioning, and E/Mos have *no* direct way of healing themselves (I consider ER+AoR health gain passive, and non-direct). Burst is fairly well balanced atm, though I would like to see an overall increase in the effects of Elites that are not WoH. EG: Hlight being brought up into the ~150hp@15 area. That would also be a nice change for all/most non-WoH direct healing elites, though pushing Hlight up there might push ZB into obscurity. :::What it does well from a PvE perspective: :::#Bar compression, you squeeze a single target and party-wide heal in the same slot. :::#Healing-over-extended-time will make burst incredibly energy efficient. :::#Allows for easier creation of hybrid bars. :::#Prevents 'energy suicide' effect of Hparty when glyph is recharging (I don't have this problem, but then again I've leaned how to not overheal and stay efficient). Some monks will just cast Hparty when 1-3 group members are damaged less than a fourth. The panic effect is still there with Hburst, but its low energy cost allows monks that aren't good at preventing overheal to do better than with UA/HB. :::What it doesn't to well from a PvE perspective: :::#Time efficiency. 15seconds vs. 1-2 for Hparty (UA vs. HB, 40/40 trigger vs. no trigger). 15seconds is not spike healing, it's just very good anti-pressure keeping all red bars going up. :::#Lack of heal-power-raising elite makes it not powerful on single-target healing, you will spend more energy there with Burst. :::#UA monks --when played well --will last (usually) much longer in a sustained single-target-damage situation. :::::Why? Because they have the freaking amazing power of seed+HP to push red bars up, while having massive single-target heals that total ~25% of a health bar each. ::::4. Deal with spikes or anti-healing (Scourge, SB etc etc). — Scythe 21:18, 17 Nov 2010 (UTC) ::::A minor nitpick: all an ER healer has to do to heal themselves is cast something other than Infuse Health. 05:24, November 21, 2010 (UTC)